Regen van tranen
by Night Assailant
Summary: Een one shot over de dood van Regulus Zwarts. Komt niet overeen met de boeken!


Regulus Zwarts [Versie 1, Geen angst]

Ik zie het nog steeds voor me; Zelf nu dat ik oog in oog sta met mijn dood. De fouten, die ik heb gemaakt, zijn nu als een ondraagelijk gewicht op mijn schouders. Maar dat maakt nu neit meer uit. Niets maakt nog uit. Ik zou verlost worden van het gewicht. Ik zou me bij de rest van mijn familie voegen.

Ik had me nooit kunnen voorstellen dat ik zo rustig zou zijn vlak voor mijn dood. Maar toch ben ik da nu. Ik hoor mijn eigen ademhaling. Rustig en beheerst. Niet te luid. Ik voel mijn hart kloppen tegen mijn ribben, steeds weer het zelfde ritme.

Altijd was ik bang vor de dood, bang voor wat er met iedereen zou gebeuren. Mijn ouders, broer en de rest van mijn familie. Maar dat is nu niet meer nodig. Mijn ouders zijn dood. Ik ben mijn broer jaren geleden al verloren en de rest van mijn familie is nu tegen me. Alleen maar omdat ik uiteindelijk toch een ander pad heb gekozen.

Nu ontvang ik de dood met open armen. Ik heb niets meer om voor te leven. Desondanks voel ik toch een traan vanuit mijn ooghoek over mijn wang lopen. Een krankzinnige lach dringt tot diep in me door. Het vult mijn oren en het doet pijn. Niet alleen het geluid, maar alles dat daar achter zit ook. De lach behoorde aan Bellatrix Zwarts. Mijn allerliefste nichtje, maar niet heus. Ze is gestoord, krankzinnig zelf. Ze vermoord haar eigen familie alleen maar om hem te dienen.

"Als je nu spijt hebt dat je de Heer van het Duister wilt verlaten, dan ben je te laat, Regulus. Dus veeg die tranen maar van je gezicht."

"Ik heb geen spijt." Antwoorde ik.

"Ben je dan bang? Bang voor de dood? Of heb je pijn in je hart." Opnieuw de hoge krankzinnige lach. "De pijn die je voelt, omdat je je lieve bloedverradend broertje niet kan vertellen dat hij gelijk had?"

Ik sloot mijn ogen en probeerde haar buiten te sluiten. Niet alleen omdat ik het neit wilde horen, maar ook omdat ze gelijk had. De tranen, die nu vrijelijk over mijn gezicht stroomde, waren voor Sirius.

Sirius.

Mijn broer. Toen ze klein waren, waren we broers geweest. Toen hielden we van elkaar en deden we bijna alles samen. Maar nu niet meer. Nu is het woord 'broers' niet meer dan een woord. Een bloedband, die Sirius zelf niet meer wilt hebben.

De pijn, die ik nu voel, is de pijn van verlies. Pas nu besef ik wat ik allemaal heb gemist, alleen maar door mijn rug naar Sirius toe te draaien. Vroeger betekende hij veel voor me. Maar hij verachte me op den duur, alleen maar omdat ik in Zwadderich zat. Hij dacht dat ik net zo was als onze ouders. Misschien wel terecht...

Maar dan nog. Ik hield nog steeds van hem, zelf toen hij in Griffoendor werd ingedeelt. Zelf toen mijn oduers zich schaamde voor hem. Of toen Sirius me begon te negeren. Toen Sirius van huis weg liep. Zelfs nu. Ik heb altijd van hem gehouden en ik zal dat altijd doen. Hij betekend veel meer voor me, dan dat hij ooit zal weten.

Hij zal ouder worden, maar ik sterf hier. En ik zal hem nooit weer zien. Niet zijn glimach. Niet die duivelse ogen, die hij kon opzetten. Nooit zal ik nog naar zijn mooie grijze ogen kunnen kijken. Nooit zal ik mijn armen nog om zijn zijn lichaam kunnen leggen. Nooit zal ik nog zijn warme broedelijke leifde voelen.

Maar spijt komt te laat. Veel te laat in dit geval. Ik heb hem verraden en hij wilde me nooit meer zien. Hij zou me nooit meer helpen, zelf niet nu dat ik oog in oog sta met de dood. Maar dat is mijn eigen schuld. De dood mag me komen halen.

Maar de dood kwam maar niet. Opnieuw hoorde ik Bella's lach en haar stem. Maar wat ze zei wist ik niet. Ze wilde me vast kwetsen. Ze wilde vast dat ik me slecht voel. Dat is nu eenmaal haar manier. Eerst met haar prooi spelen, voor ze het dood. Ze zou me martelen. Niet alleen fysiek, maar ook mentaal. Maar dat was de straf die ik verdiende. Niet omdat ik hem verraden heb, maar omdat ik mijn rug naar Sirius en al het goeds had toe gekeerd.

Een glimlach verscheen op mijn gezicht. Ik had mijn verraad wel iets of wat goed gemaakt. Maar niemand wist het, zelf hij niet. Niemand wist waar ik in het geheim mee bezig ben geweest. En toch is het me gelukt. Misschien dat, als Sirius dit later te weten komt, hij me vergeeft voor al mijn fouten. Misschien help ik de Duistere Heer wel te verslaan. Maar dat za ik nooit weten.

De glimlach op mijn gezicht werd breeder toen Bella me verward toesprak. "Waarom lach je zo? Je weet toch dat je dood gaat?"

Ik knikte. Ja, dat besefte ik maar al te goed. En ik zou haar niet laten delen in mijn plezier. Ik zou haar niets vertellen. En ik zou al haar martelen weerstaan, zonder zelf nog maar een kik te geven. Dat hield ik me voor. Ik ga niet toegeven...

Ik voelde een schok door mijn lijf gaan. de pijn was ondraagelijk, maar niet zo ondraagelijk als de pijn in mijn hart. Ik zakte op mijn knieën. Elke spier in mijn lichaam deed pijn. Ik voelde botjes breken. Maar ik gaf geen kik.

De cruciatusvloek werd ongedaan gemaakt. Ik keek Bella niet aan. Ik kon er de moed gewoon niet voor opbrengen op het moment. Ik bleef geowon stil zitten. Mijn langere zwarte haren hinge voor mijn gezicht. Een zweetdruppeltje parrelde nu op mijn voorhoofd.

"Heb je nog niet genoeg, neefje?"

Ik negeerde haar en bleef gewoon zitten. Opnieuw ging de pijn als een shcok door mijn lichaam. Ik beet mijn tanden op elkaar en weerstond opnieuw. Maar alles deed pijn. Ik sloeg mijn armen om mijn borst heen.

Merlijnsbaard...Laat dit snel voorbij zijn.

En toen was het weer gedaan. Ik viel op mijn zij en bleef opnieuw liggen. Mijn ademhaling kwam nu sneller. Ook mijn hart was sneller gaan slaan. Alleen maar door de pijn.

Toen kwam de pijn weer voor de derde keer. Alles werd nu zwart voor mijn ogen. Vaag hoorde ik geschreeuw. Maar dat leek zo ver weg. Ik voelde zelf mijn eigen lichaam niet meer. Eindelijk, ik ging dood. Dit was hoe de dood voelde.

Dood, neem me mee...

Ik voelde dat een paar sterke armen me vast namen. Maar dat kon toch niet? IK ging toch dood?

Nee! Ze mochten me niet meenemen. Ik wilde hier en nu sterven. Zouden de dooddoeners me nog meer martelen?

"Regulus?" Ik hoord een bekende stem. Maar ik kon het niet thuisbrengen. Heel even, nog geen seconde lang, opende ik mijn ogen. Ik kende dat gezicht. Zwart lang haar, grijze ogen. Maar dat kon niet.

"Ga weg." Mompelde ik. Waarom nu? Waarom kon ik niet gewoon dood gaan? Het was mijn straf. Ik verdiende niet meer. Maar toch voelde dit goed aan.

Eindelijk brulde ik het uit van de pijn. Ik werd opgepakt van de grond. Alles werd me weer zwart voor de ogen. Ik zakte weg in een herrinering van vroeger. Een veilig plek, zonder pijn en dood. Daar was ik gelukkig. Waarom kon ik er niet gewoon blijven?

"Regulus, blijf bij me." Opnieuw die stem. Ruw, maar toch bezorgt. Ik voelde de koude regendruppels op mijn gezicht. Maar het maakte niets meer uit. Mijn lichaam was gebroken.

De herrinering vervaagde, terwijl het harder begon te regenen. Ik keek weer op en herkende het gezicht van mijn broer. "Sirius..." Was dat mijn stem die zo zwak en krakering klonk?

"Zwijg, idoot." Hij probeerde te lachen, maar ik zag de ernst in zijn ogen.

Ik hief mijn hand op naar hem en wilde zijn gezicht raken. "Het spijt me."

Een gepijnigde blik verscheen nu in zijn ogen. Het was een steek in mijn hart. Maar toch voelde ik blijdschap. Sirius was me niet vergeten.

Hij zakte door zijn knieën. Waarom wist ik niet. Nu raakte mijn vingertoppen zachtjes zijn gezicht. "Ik hou van je, Sirius."

Een traan rolde nu over zijn wang. Of was het regen? Zeker wist ik het niet. Ik had hem zo gemist. De pijn leek langzaam te verdwijnen. Ik deed een poging tot een glimlach, maar daar kwam niet veel van.

Sirius keek me nog steeds aan, met zijn grijze ogen. Zijn mooie grijze ogen...

Mijn hand viel naar beneden; Ik wilde ngo iets zeggen, maar het leek alsof ik te weinig lucht in mijn longen had. Sirius legde zijn hand op mijn gezicht, terwijl hij met de andere arm mijn gebroken lichaam ondersteunde.

"Regulus..." Opnieuw werd alles zwart voor mijn ogen. Ik voelde niets meer. Ik zag niets meer. En ik hoorde niets meer. "Ik hou ook avn jouw, broertje...Ik vergeef het je."

Die woorden bereikte mijn oren al niet meer. want op dat moment, stierf ik in de armen van mijn broer...


End file.
